<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>10 façon d'être avec toi by Felicia_Vardya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407033">10 façon d'être avec toi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Vardya/pseuds/Felicia_Vardya'>Felicia_Vardya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canonical Character Death, Discord : Les défis galactiques, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:55:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Vardya/pseuds/Felicia_Vardya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Microfic / Multifandom] En couple ou en duo, dix petits textes (moins de 300 mots) sur deux persos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baelfire | Neal Cassidy &amp; Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy &amp; Emma Swan, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy &amp; Henry Mills, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>10 façon d'être avec toi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pour Angie ♥ (c'était censé être un cadeau de Noël xD)<br/>Et sinon petit explosage de canon dans certaines partie :innocent:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>First Time</b>
  <b><br/>
<br/>
</b>
</p><p>
  <span>La première fois qu’ils se rencontrent, Baelfire est un gamin. Un gamin perdu, emmener de force au Pays Imaginaire. Le fils de Milah. Il aurait voulu le garder avec lui, mais ouais bon, il avait merdé. Et bien comme il faut. Mais ça, Killian Jones n’allait sûrement pas l’avouer à voix haute. Et encore moins alors que le gamin lui criait qu’il était aussi lâche que ce foutu </span>
  <em>
    <span>Crocodile</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Et dire qu’il avait trouvé que Baelfire était adorable. Ça lui apprendrait à vouloir aider des gamins perdus tiens.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <b>UA (âme soeur)</b>
  <b><br/>
<br/>
</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Après la rupture de la Malédiction, Neal n’avait pas pu s’en empêcher, la nuit de Noël il était sorti sous la neige. Avec les années qu’il avait passées dans ce monde “sans magie” il avait compris que la nuit où cette neige magique tombait sur la Forêt Enchantée correspondait à Noël. Les légendes sur cette neige magique étaient multiples, selon la majorité elle permettait de savoir qui était son âme sœur. Oh pas qu’il y croient vraiment, mais il était curieux.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>Bon, par contre, il ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’un flocon apparaisse vraiment sur sa peau. Et il ne s’attendait pas non plus à ce que ce foutu flocon ait exactement la même forme que celui qu’il avait vu le bras de ce foutu pirate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Crack-fic</b>
</p><p>
  <span>« Donc, elle aussi, elle écrit sur nous. »</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Levant les yeux de son ordinateur, Félicia adressa un grand sourire à Neal.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>« C’était censé être un cadeau de Noël. Pour Angie. Vous la connaissez, vous avez été la voir. Moi de base je vous ship pas hein, si je ship c’est paske les fics. Et à cause d’Angie. »</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Elle eu droit à deux regards noir.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>« Oh flûte hein ! Je vais pas trop vous embêter. Si vous voulez vous plaindre à quelqu’un, y’a Merlin qui a pris le défi </span>
  <em>
    <span>50 nuances de Hookfire</span>
  </em>
  <span> ! Moi je vais déjà en avoir assez sur le dos avec Clint, Loki et Tony ! » Et pour le coup, elle se planqua sous sa couverture. Parce que mine de rien, le pirate, il la regardait d’un air pas content du tout. Pourquoi est-ce qu’elle écrivait sur ces deux-là hein ? Ah oui comme dirait Loup </span>
  <em>
    <span>paske masochisme</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Fluff</b>
  <b><br/>
<br/>
</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Il était loin le gamin qu’il avait repêché dans la mer du Pays Imaginaire. Et honnêtement, le pirate avait eu du mal à assimiler le fait que l’homme, adulte et père d’un gamin, soit le petit Baelfire. Pourtant alors que le jeune homme s’était endormi, la tête sur son épaule, c’était facile de voir que c’était bien lui.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>Le seul truc qui le dérangeait là, c’étaient les chuchotements très très peu discrets de Mary-Margaret et de Emma qui trouvaient qu’ils étaient « trop mignons » visiblement. Killian leur lança un regard noir, qui sembla ne leur faire ni chaud ni froid au vu du sourire complice que la mère et la fille affichaient. Non mais oh, elles avaient de la chance que Neal soit endormi sur son épaule, un pirate n’était pas </span>
  <em>
    <span>mignon</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Pas même quand il passait son bras autour des épaules de Neal pour le caler plus confortablement contre lui, tout en faisant attention à ne pas le blesser avec son crochet.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Crossover (avec HP) </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elles étaient drôle toutes ces filles qui se bousculaient autour de Killian, le pauvre avait été désigné champion et avait réussi la première tâche en obtenant le plus de points. Mais là… c’était probablement la tâche la plus dure de ce tournoi. Le bal de Noël. Neal savait qu’elles espéraient toutes y aller avec Killian. Mais Neal savait que ça se jouait uniquement entre Emma et lui. Parce qu’ils étaient tout le temps à trois malgré les maisons différentes.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>« Bon ça suffit, bas les pattes les filles. » Lança Emma avant d’attraper le bras de Neal pour le traîner vers Killian vers qui elle le poussa ensuite.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>Quelques protestations du troupeau de filles se firent entendre alors que Neal trébuchait et atterrissait dans les bras de Killian, ce dernier regarda Emma qui affichait un sourire de vainqueur.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>« Tu m’accompagnes au bal ? »<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>Et Neal ne put que hocher la tête pour dire oui.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Drama</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Neal est mort.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ces quelques mots tournaient dans son esprit sans arrêt depuis qu’on lui avait annoncé. Non, il ne s’était pas effondré. Il n’avait pas réagi en fait. Il se doutait que ça allait arriver. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Parce que quand on use de la magie... il y a toujours un prix à payer</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Neal avait sauvé son père et en avait payé le prix. Alors non, Killian n’avait pas craqué. Du moins pas avant d’être seul devant la tombe de Baelfire, Neal. Peu importe le nom qu’il utilisait.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>« Adieu. » Souffla le pirate sans réussir à retenir ses larmes, il n’avait pas voulu admettre qu’il tenait beaucoup plus à lui qu’il aurait dû. Et il ne pourrait jamais lui dire.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Famille</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Il n’était pas à Storybrooke depuis assez longtemps pour savoir pourquoi ils étaient tous aussi « fou » en Décembre, des guirlandes partout, des décorations lumineuses. Non, définitivement le pirate ne comprenait pas. Quand il revint à son bateau après avoir laissé Emma au bureau du shérif, il trouva ledit bateau aussi décoré que les maisons.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>« Tu m’expliques ? » Demanda-t-il à Neal qui affichait un sourire fier de lui, Henry installé à côté de son père affichait un grand sourire.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>« On a juste décoré ton bateau pour Noël. » Répondit Neal en haussant les épaules, il n’y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un drame, si ?<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>Oh c’était pour qu’ils puissent faire ça qu’Emma l’avait traîné partout en ville, en arguant qu’elle avait particulièrement besoin d’aide. Il allait se venger.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>« Tu en penses quoi ? »</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>« J’en pense que...  » Killian fronça les sourcils, Noël avait dit Neal ? Mais... il se tourna vers Neal. « Attends, c’est quoi Noël ? »</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Neal et Henry échangèrent un regard et le plus jeune décida qu’il était temps de partir, il embrassa son père sur la joue et partit après avoir saluer le pirate. Quant à Neal, il entraîna Killian dans la cabine du pirate pour s’installer confortablement afin d’expliquer à Killian ce qu’était Noël. Et qu’il était bien entendu invité à venir à la soirée de réveillon que Regina organisait pour les “proches” à savoir Henry, Emma, Neal lui-même, Gold, Belle, Mary-Margaret et David. Killian le dévisagea un instant, stupéfait.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>« Eh bien quoi ? On est ensemble, tu fais partie de la famille maintenant. »<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>Ah oui, vu comme ça.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Amour</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Il lui avait fallu longtemps au pirate pour réaliser que non, il n’aimait pas Emma, pas comme il avait auparavant aimé quelqu’un. Il lui avait fallu longtemps pour oser s’avouer qu’il aimait Neal. Et par moment, il se sentait horrible, parce que Neal était le fils de Milah. Mais il croisait le regard de Neal, et il ne pensait plus à ça. Et il y pensait encore moins quand Neal l’embrassait.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>Au début Neal l’avait apprécié, il avait même été prêt à rejoindre les pirates du capitaine Crochet. Jusqu’à ce qu’il trouve le portrait de sa mère. Il avait un peu perdu pied, et il avait attaqué le pirate. Il ne l’avait pas cru. Et pendant des années et des années il l’avait détesté, non, haït même. C’est Emma qui lui avait ouvert les yeux, alors qu’ils étaient au Pays Imaginaire à la recherche d’Henry, bon elle avait aussi quelques jurons coloré à son intention. Mais elle lui avait ouvert les yeux. Peter Pan définitivement mis hors d’état de nuire, il avait pu réfléchir posément. Et quelques mois plus tard, il embrassait Killian après lui avoir dit « je t’aime ».</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Et si (les contes ne sont pas réels)</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Quand Killian rentra chez eux après sa journée au bureau du shérif -les journées à Storybrooke étaient plutôt tranquilles mais Emma et lui restaient tard au bureau au cas où- il ne s’attendait pas à trouver Henry affalé sur le canapé en train de jouer à Mario Kart.Il rejoignit Neal dans la cuisine, le shérif adjoint embrassa son petit ami en l’enlaçant.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>« Henry n'était pas censé dormir chez Emma et madame le maire ce soir ? » <br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>« Il fait la tête à Emma parce qu’elle trouve qu’il est trop jeune pour avoir une petite amie. Alors il s’est réfugié ici pour bouder tranquillement. Regina est au courant, évidemment. »<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>Killian leva les yeux au ciel, bon, il allait devoir rappeler quelques petites choses à son amie, Henry avait 15 ans et à 15 ans Emma sortait avec Neal. Son téléphone sonna et il jura avant de décrocher sans lâcher Neal, il passa une dizaine de minutes à rassurer Emma que oui Henry était chez eux, qu’il boudait, que non ça ne les dérangeait pas de l’avoir pour la nuit, et que non elle n’était pas une mauvaise mère. Et que oui c’était normal de faire des erreurs, si elle voulait il pouvait lui faire la liste des bourdes que Liam avait fait quand il s’était retrouvé seul pour l’élever.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Demande en mariage</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Il était tard, minuit était passé, quand Neal et Killian sortirent de la maison de Regina où le réveillon s’était déroulé. Emma et Henry restaient sur place, et les deux hommes ne se faisaient pas d’illusion sur l’endroit où dormirait la blonde. Blanche et David étaient rentrés depuis un moment. Quant à Rumpelstiltskin et à Belle, ils étaient partis peu avant eux. Neal avait insisté pour aider la maîtresse de maison à débarrasser et ranger, et Killian bien que ronchonnant avait donné un coup de main.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>La neige s’était mise à tomber et ils marchaient sans se presser pour retourner au bateau. Il n’y avait personne dans les rues, elles étaient joliment décorées pour Noël, ça n’était pas si désagréable que ça de marcher sous la neige comme ça. Neal s’arrêta soudainement, le pirate s’arrêta aussi et lui jeta un coup d'œil.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>« Neal ? »<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>Le jeune homme regarda autour d’eux, ça faisait des jours qu’il y pensait. Mais il n’avait pas encore trouver le courage. Néanmoins, ce soir, alors qu’ils étaient seuls sous la neige. Oh et puis flûte, il allait se jeter à l’eau, et tant pis si Killian refusait. Sauf que… eh bien Killian le devança.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>« Neal. » Il sentit la main du pirate se poser sur sa joue. « Épouse moi. »</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>« C’est pas très conventionnel comme façon de demander. » Fit remarquer le jeune homme avec un sourire amusé.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>« Je ne mettrais pas un genou à terre, tu peux toujours rêver. »</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>« Dommage. » Il eut droit à un regard noir. « Mais je veux bien t’épouser. » Continua Neal avant d’embrasser son pirate.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Défi Couple 179 : Neal x Hook [Foire aux couples]<br/>N : Neal Cassidy [Alphabet des personnages]<br/>Fandom du 11/06/2020 : Once Upon a Time [Fandom du jour]<br/>Couple du 09/07/2020 : Crochet x Neal [Couple du jour]<br/>POP n19 : Hook -Pirate : écrire sur un pirate ou sur quelqu'un qui commet des actes illégaux [Collectionner les POPs]<br/>Ecrire sur Captain Hook [Cap ou pas cap]<br/>Mot du 09/07/2020 : crochet [Mot du jour]<br/>Défis de Sarah et Voirloup n°32 - Placer une référence à l'Enfer de Dante 1.0. [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]<br/>Crossover à la chaîne - 92 : Once Upon a Time / Harry Potter [Crossover à la chaîne]<br/>Personnage 17 : Neal Cassidy [Foire aux personnages]<br/>Demande en mariage 129 : Neal Cassidy / Killian Jones [Les demandes en mariage]<br/>Couple 81 : Hook/Neal<br/>Prompt : "Attend, c'est quoi Noël ?"<br/>Mignonnerie : Henry et Neal décorent discrètement le bateau de Hook en mode Noël [Couple, prompt, mignonnerie]<br/>Poisson: Personnage : Neal Cassidy / Baelfire (OUAT) [Horoscope]<br/>Personnage du 23/10/2020 : Neal/Baelfire [Personnage du jour]<br/>Célébrité du 13/12/2020 : Colin O'Donoghue [Célébrité du jour]<br/>Lieu du 18/09/2020 : Storybrooke [Lieu du jour]<br/>UA Challenge 10 : UA!Âme Soeur [UA Challenge]<br/>UA âme sœur de Décembre 2020 : Flocons [UA âme soeur du mois]<br/>Défi baiser 131 : Un baiser d'un pirate [Foire aux baisers]<br/>Mignonnerie du 22/12/2020 A demande B (et C) en mariage le jour de Noël [Mignonnerie du jour]<br/>Cinquante sixième baiser : Un baiser après une demande en mariage [Le défi des baisers]<br/>Situation 258 : A fait ses adieux à B sur sa tombe [1001 situations]<br/>écrire sur un pirate [Troc infernal]<br/>écrire sur un pirate [Qui est-ce]<br/>21) Duo de personnages : Neal / Killian Haine --&gt; Amour [Notre relation bascule]<br/>Thème 58 : Ames soeurs [7 couples pour un thème]<br/>Prompt d'amour 31 : « Je t'aime » [Prompt d'amour]<br/>Mort 42 : Neal Cassidy [Foire aux morts]<br/>Préjugé 21 : Les hommes ne pleurent pas [Cassons les préjugés]<br/>Prompt 128 : « Adieu » [Prompt par millier]<br/>Idée n°4 de Almayen : Multifandom. Brisez le 4e mur ! [Défis à l'unité]<br/>N : Noël [Alphabet des thèmes]<br/>Situation 70 : Un personnage A s'endort sur l'épaule d'un personnage B [Vol partiel ou complet d'un défi]<br/>Cassons OUAT : Les contes n'ont jamais été réels [Je casse ton fandom]<br/>Prénom 56 : Emma [Le défi des prénom]<br/>Foire aux duos 172 : Killian Jones &amp; Baelfire [Foire aux duos]<br/>ACTION 144 : Faire une demande en mariage [Foire aux folles actions]<br/>10 façon d'être avec toi - Niveau Test [10 façon d'être avec toi]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>